Cam Smiled
by storyofeden
Summary: Booth assumes that Brennan turned him down because she's too rational and she can't change that. But what if it's more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I realize that this is AU. All I'm asking is that you give it a try. Even if you don't like it, I'm rather proud of my work. Just sayin.**

**Special thanks to Akarana and Mollie. 3**

* * *

Cam smiled.

It was a secret smile, one meant only for herself. But it was a smile none-the-less.

She was laying bed on her back. Brennan's head rested on her soft chest, and Cam was stroking her hair.

"He…He hates me…" Tempe stuttered out.

"Shh….It's okay, babe. Shh…" Cam tried to calm her down. The situation was a little humorous, as the big studly Agent Booth had given his heart to her girlfriend. But still, part of her wanted to get out of bed, get dressed, and storm over to Booth's apartment and read him the riot act. She wouldn't, though, because she wouldn't leave Bren at a time like this. "It's not your fault, you know that. You told him you couldn't change. He shouldn't ask you to. You can't blame yourself…" Cam soothed

"He was so sad, Cam," she whispered softly.

"I know, hon. I know."

"Part of me wishes…" she trailed off. Cam's heart nearly stopped, knowing exactly what she wished.

_She wishes she didn't have to turn him down, Camille_, she scolded herself. _She turned him down for you._

"Listen, Brennan," Cam sighed. "If you wanted to take him up on his offer—"

Temperance raised her upper body so she was propped up on one elbow. Her sudden movement stopped Cam's words.

"Did you listen to what happened, Cam?"

"Yes, of course, I—"

"Then you know that I turned him down because I can't change. He thought that meant that I was too logical and didn't believe in love. Actually," she leaned down and kissed Cam softly. "I meant that I was not single and I would not change." Another kiss. "And if that wasn't enough, he had no solid evidence." Finishing her speech, she grinned, and Cam's heart fluttered.

"Brennan," Cam reached a hand up to cup her bedmate's cheek. "I need to know that you're not just doing this for me. Because I instigated it. Because—"

"Camille Saroyan," Tempe mock scolded. Cam had always liked this side of her; the side that wasn't afraid to call bullshit, the side that wasn't afraid to challenge. "In case you have forgotten, there were two of us in the office that night."

Cam smiled, then moaned when Brennan kissed her hard on the lips. Cam hadn't forgotten. She couldn't.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Cam asked, drawing in a deep breath at her lovers actions.

"I'm proving something to you," she murmured against Cam's skin, placing kisses across her chest.

"Mmhmm," Cam shuddered. "And what are you trying to prove?"

"That I love you," Bren kissed her stomach. "And that I don't want to give you up."

* * *

_"Oh, Dr. Saroyan, I didn't know you were still here," Dr. Brennan said when she looked up to find Cam standing in the doorway._

_"I…didn't want to go home to an empty house," she stated matter-of-factly._

_There was a silence as Brennan continued her paperwork._

_"Did you hear about Jared and Padme?" Brennan asked, breaking the silence much to Cam's relief._

_"I did. I heard Booth was upset," Cam responded._

_"While I understand Booth's irritation, I believe that Jared and Padme have every right to experience the rush of hormones," she paused. "Anthropologically speaking, men often have no place in the home. It is the women who band together and run the village."_

_"I doubt that's what Booth thinks."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because to Booth, men have to be around. He thinks all women need protection."_

_"Surely he knows woman can protect themselves."_

_"Yeah, and it's Booth. Do you really think he believes even you and I could take care of ourselves?" Cam joked._

_They locked eyes and Cam felt a warming in her lower abdomen. Brennan talking about women…well. Let's just say she wasn't expecting her body to have that reaction…_

_"Cam? You're blushing," Brennan said bluntly. Cam stayed silent. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Cam. Attraction is simply a rush of serotonin, dopamine, and norepinephrine. Those hormones, in response to someone of the same sex, are not bad. In fact, it shouldn't be looked down upon at all. It—"_

_"Dr. Brennan, what…what are you talking about?" Cam said as she watched her stand up and cross the room._

_"I'm just speaking of your flushed face, your fidgety hands, and the way you keep licking your lips. Not to mention the look in your eyes. Dr. Hodgins gets the same look when he looks at Angela."_

_"Oh," Cam whispered, blushing deeper._

_"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Brennan asked with a slight panic to her voice._

"_Not at all," she stated, unsure of where this was going._

_Brennan smiled, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Looking into her colleague's beautiful blue eyes, she noticed a feeling that was certainly being mirrored in her own eyes: Attraction._

_Without fully thinking it through, Cam leaned in and kissed Brennan._

_And to her surprise, Brennan kissed back._

* * *

She screamed Brennan's name as she came.

"Babe…Baby…Brennan, you have to stop. I can't…I can't take anymore," she panted when her bedmate didn't stop moving her mouth.

Temperance moved herself up on the bed, laid next to Cam, and kissed her. Cam smiled when she tasted herself in the kiss.

"Do you believe me now?" Brennan asked, pulling away and staring into her brown eyes. "Do you believe that I wouldn't change for anyone but you?"

"Yes," Cam whispered.

"I love you, Cam," Tempe curled up next to her and sighed sleepily.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they attempted sleep. When they first met, the sizzle of hatred between them was almost palpable. They challenged each other. And they fought. And Cam granted her freebies.

As it turns out, they didn't fight out of hatred. They fought out of jealousy. Jealousy which evolved into attraction. Attraction they hadn't known existed until the night Cam kissed her colleague.

"Cam?" Tempe whispered in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Do you want me to prove it to you?"

"If you're not too tired."

Rolling on top of her, Cam laughed. She'd never be too tired.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Author's note: I know I said that this was a oneshot, but there was something about it that begged for more. Therefor, we have Part 2. There will only be 2 parts. Promise this time. Please read & review!**

* * *

She woke up alone.

Sitting up in bed, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Came had stayed up most of the night waiting for Bren to come home. Finally, giving up, she'd fallen into a fitful sleep. In between nightmares and staring at the ceiling, she had been angry. Angry at Brennan, angry at Booth, angry at herself. But now, as the sun peeked through the closed blinds, she was ok. Everything would be ok.

Slowly, Cam got dressed and prepared for the day.

When she entered the lab about an hour later, no one was in. No one except for the one person Cam wished had gone home.

"You been here all night?" Cam asked.

To anyone else, it sounded like a caring conversation between colleagues. But to them, to the two women who romantic relationship was crumbling, Cam's question said much more. Their relationship had changed the night Booth poured his heart out to Brennan. Since then, Bren had been withdrawn. She was running, and it terrified Cam.

"Wha..is it morning?"

"Yes."

"Then I've been here all night."

While sad that her lover had been working all night, Cam couldn't help but be just a little bit glad.

She didn't go to Booth, she thought. There's still hope…

"You find anything new?" Cam asked, knowing the science would help Bren.

Brennan, true to form, started in on the science. The cause of death turned out to be something where the direction of force is opposite to the direction of impact, like a fan.

Usually, Cam's heart rate sped up and a warming sensation started in her abdomen whenever Bren talked science. But now, she knew it was only putting off the inevitable.

"Are you really leaving the Jeffersonian?" Cam sighed. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to know.

"Yes. For a year," Bren responded matter-of-factly. "I can provide you with a list of forensic anthropologists who can do this job."

That was her Tempe, always clinical. "No, Dr. Brennan. You can provide me with a list of forensic anthropologists."

"I don't know what that means."

Cam smiled, knowing that if she didn't, she would cry. It didn't work, however, and she slowly walked out of the room, small silent tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Standing in the middle of the airport, surrounded by her closest friends, Cam managed to smile and be happy for those who were leaving. Inside, she was fighting off bursting into tears.

Daisy and Sweets were being sickeningly romantic, until Sweets told her he wouldn't wait for her. It struck Cam that she'd had a similar conversation earlier that week and she immediately wanted to stand up for Sweets.

_Good boy_, she couldn't help but think. _Live life for yourself_…

Smiling internally, she reprimanded herself for being a little bitter.

She stood talking to Angela and Dr. Hodgins a while longer, but knowing it had to happen and being unable to postpone it any longer, Cam walked up to Brennan and said the only thing she could think of.

"I've really enjoyed working for you, Dr. Brennan."

When Brennan's eyes met hers, she almost gave in. The look in her blue eyes was one of apologies, love, and sorrow. She almost caved and asked her to stay in DC. She almost asked her to stay with her.

"In fact, Dr. Saroyan, I worked for you," she corrected her. This time, Cam genuinely smiled.

_She'll never change…_Cam thought to herself.

"We both know better," she hugged her ex-lover, friend, and colleague. For as much as Cam wanted her to stay, she knew Brennan needed to go. Cam knew that she had to get out or things would get worse. And they were pretty bad already.

Hodgins said his goodbyes next, then Angela. As they spoke, Cam steeled herself for the moment when Bren would walk away from her and board an airplane.

"Oh my God," Cam murmured suddenly. Simultaneously hating herself for being strong, and not strong enough.

Brennan did walk away, just as she had prepared herself for. But she walked away towards Booth.

Cam knew this day would come. She knew that it would happen eventually. Everything does.

Bren had been too upset when she turned down Booth. Looking back, their love-making that night hadn't been as intimate as usual. They'd both been withdrawn, distant.

Cam stood there long enough to see the look in Booth's eyes, and the way Brennan held her body in response. They loved each other.

Seeing Brennan so…in love made her happy. Cam smiled to herself.

She knew when it was her turn to walk away.


End file.
